Life on Albert Square
by Some Unholy War
Summary: A wide-scale fanfiction focusing on all of the residents of Albert Square, individual stories will be given to each character but as readers you shall see them all intertwine together. Secrets. Love. Lies. Only on Albert Square.
1. Chapter 1

''Kat, what a _lovely_ surprise'' exclaimed Janine, clearly confused as to why Kat had turned up on her doorstep at this hour on the Bank Holiday.

''I need to talk to you.'' Kat replied, her words sounding very much like a plea.

''Talk away.'' Janine replied menacingly.

''I'd like to do this inside Janine, bit cold out here.'' Kat asked.

Janine sighed, moving out of the way as Kat headed into her home.

Once inside, Kat's innocent tone slips immediately.

''Why are you doing this to Michael?'' Kat asks.

''Scarlett needs her mother.'' Janine laughs.

''A child who needs her mother, did that thought ever run through your mind when you called the police on Stacey. You didn't seem to care about that fact then.''

''Stacey was guilty of a crime, Lily was better off without her. Stacey got away with it, she left the country. I suppose you could say she 'got away with murder'.''

''You have _no _regard for the law. Your actions were down to you being bitter. Each time someone else has what _you _want, you react deviously. Stacey had Ryan. Michael had Scarlett.''

''I want what is best for my daughter. I can give her things that Michael can't.''

''Bringing up a child is not about how much money you can throw into the toys and the clothes, Janine.''

''Scarlett is the first chance I have had in a long time to turn my life around.''

''That's not true and you know it, you'll _never _change and that's a fact. That little girl isn't what you want - she's a prize to show people that you always get what you want.'' Kat states, becoming increasingly frustrated with the situation.

''You know nothing about me, you don't know how I think or feel.''

''Bad upbringing, people looking down their noses at you. You get tired of proving people wrong so you conform to their opinions. How do I know? Because that's not just you. Look at me, Janine. I have been through all of that. People think I'm up for it, people take advantage. And I go with it because it's different and exciting.''

''When you got Tommy back, you changed. You did what was best by him.''

''Yes, I did what was best for him and what was right for him. Then Derek came along and he reminded me of the Kat who used to have sex with every man going. He manipulated me into thinking I missed that lifestyle, but in all honesty? I don't at all.''

''I don't understand what you're saying, Kat. You tell me that I'll never change but then you tell me that your lifestyle has changed and you've changed because of that. Why does that not apply to me?''

''Because you need to understand that throwing money at a child isn't going to solve anything. Scarlett needs to know that both you and Michael love her and that's it. She needs your _love _- not your money. Don't think for one second that full custody of her will gain you respect from her when she's older - she'll want to know you and her dad. Do the right thing by Scarlett and speak to Michael.''

''I want you to leave. Kat, if you _ever _walk into my home and act as though you know what is best for me again, I will make sure that your life is hell.''

''I came here so that at least I could say that I tried, Janine. I have been to hell and back and no matter how malicious you are, you'll never compete with what I have been through.''

''Child fathered by your uncle, led to believe that your son was dead and now you have to watch the child snatcher's sister take your place behind that bar. You think that he doesn't love her as much as he loved you because in your head it will always be Kat and Alfie. You're wrong.''

Infuriated by Janine's evaluation of her life, Kat lashes out before running out onto the street. Janine cradles her head in pain following Kat's attack but she soon falls to the floor in tears as she realises that Kat's words were entirely true.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday 6th May 2013: Kirsty is found unconscious

Written by Sally Abbott | Official rating: 6.89 million

With the Bank Holiday well underway, Tanya is disgusted to learn that Lauren spent the night on the sofa - presumably due to the half empty bottle of vodka she then finds beside her daughter. As Abi arrives downstairs for breakfast, Tanya questions why Lauren continuously gets herself into this state - although she soon regrets saying this aloud as it provokes a rather unexpected response from Abi. Abi tells Tanya that the family are notorious for reaching for the bottle when things don't go their way; so it is no surprise that Lauren has continued what seems to be a ''family trait''.

As Max has promised her they will make the most of the Bank Holiday and begin to decorate their home, Kirsty heads into the charity shop in order to buy some sheets that the couple can dispose of once they are finished painting. As she browses the shop, Kirsty suddenly gets a startling pain in her stomach. Fellow shopper Poppy notices something is wrong, and urges Kirsty to get medical attention immediately. However, Kirsty knows that Poppy's concern is for the 'baby' and not her, so Kirsty ignores Poppy's advice and continues with her plan to decorate her new home.

Still reeling from her argument with Kat, Janine contemplates reporting Kat to the police for assault but as she reaches for the phone, she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Behind her reflection is an overturned picture frame, something which intrigues Janine. However, her intrigue soon turns to even more heartache as she turns the frame over - only to find a photograph of her and Michael taken at their wedding. Infuriated, Janine throws the photograph to the floor before smashing up the living room in a rage; only to turn her head to see that Michael has let himself in.

Back on the Square, an emotional Kat finds herself sat alone on Arthur's Bench, having watched Michael enter Janine's house. Jean comes to sit beside her, although the only interaction between them is when Jean places her hand on Kat's - almost a gesture to tell her that she'll always be there if Kat needs someone to speak to. Kat breaks the silence by explaining that she allowed her anger to get the better of her, emphasising that she never meant to hurt 'her'. Jean is confused as to what Kat is saying and presses Kat for more details, only to be stunned when Kat turns to Jean and says: ''I hit Janine.''

As Kirsty and Max make preparations to decorate their new home, Kirsty realises that she no longer wants to continue with her baby lie. However, her latest attempt to confess all is thwarted when Max's phone rings, so Kirsty desperately snatches the phone from his hands. Things quickly escalate between them, as Kirsty discovers that Tanya is the one making the phone calls to Max. Max tells Kirsty that the only relationship between himself and Tanya is in Kirsty's head and the only people he genuinely care about are Kirsty, Lauren, Abi, Oscar and Kirsty's unborn child. Just as it appears Kirsty is about to scream the truth at him, Tanya invites herself into their new home - pleading with Max to help her. Irritated by the arrival of Tanya, Kirsty storms out onto the Square.

Janine instructs Michael out of her home, although it is obvious that he is taking great pleasure from seeing exactly how unhinged Janine really is. Sensing an opportunity to wind Janine up further, Michael asks where she managed to get the cut above her eye from - but he is clearly shocked when Janine tells him that it was Kat. Michael refuses to believe this, howbeit he finds himself defending Kat when Janine tells him that she will report her 'attacker' to the police.

''Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!'' Janine screams.

''Think of how _difficult _it will be in a few months down the line for Tommy, how difficult it will be for them to explain why Mummy is in prison.''

'Less difficult than telling him the man he is expected to call Daddy is actually the cousin of his real father.'' Janine retaliates.

''You're unbelievable, Janine.''

''Aren't I just.''

Elsewhere, Joey is left in an uncomfortable position when he hears from Jay and Dexter that Abi believes that he is the reason behind Lauren's recent behaviour, and he even tells Alice that he knows a reconciliation with Lauren may be the only way she will be able to get back on her feet. As Joey heads off to see Lauren, he bumps into Max and Tanya - both of whom warn him off from their daughter.

Despite their confrontation with Joey moments earlier, it is apparent that both Max and Tanya are clueless as to how they can help their daughter. In a last attempt to make Lauren see sense, Max suggests they make her talk to Phil - a recovering alcoholic, who knows exactly how alcohol can damage someone's life. Although she is reluctant to share her family's problems with other people, Tanya follows Max to The Arches. However, they are soon stopped in their tracks when they spot Kirsty unconscious in the park...

Kirsty Branning | Kierston Wareing

Tanya Cross | Jo Joyner

Max Branning | Jake Wood

Lauren Branning | Jacqueline Jossa

Abi Branning | Lorna Fitzgerald

Poppy Meadow | Rachel Bright

Janine Butcher | Charlie Brooks

Michael Moon | Steve John Shepherd

Jean Slater | Gillian Wright

Kat Moon | Jessie Wallace

Joey Branning | David Witts

Jay Brown | Jamie Borthwick

Dexter Hartman | Khali Best


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuesday 7th May 2013: Kirsty's baby lie is uncovered**

Written by Simon Ashdown | Official rating: 7.21 million

An emotional Max sits by Kirsty's side as she is taken to hospital by ambulance, although his upset quickly turns to frustration when the paramedics are unable to tell him what has happened to Kirsty and their unborn baby. One paramedic urges Max to calm down, reassuring him that they will give him the information regarding Kirsty's condition as soon as they have it. As they arrive at the hospital, a tearful Max is forced to wait outside, cursing himself for letting Kirsty leave the house on her own earlier.

Max sits alone in the waiting room of the hospital, turning his head to the leaflet display at the side of him; paying specific attention to a leaflet that reads ''Alcohol: How much is too much?''. With his thoughts bouncing between Kirsty's collapse and the long term damage that Lauren is potentially causing herself, Max produces his mobile phone and looks at a picture of Abi, Lauren and Oscar taken just before Christmas. As Max smiles at the memory, a nurse appears and addresses him. Max gets to his feet, immediately asking what caused Kirsty's collapse and whether she and the baby are okay. However, nothing could prepare him for the response that the nurse gives: ''Mr Branning. Kirsty is suffering from a severe form of appendicitis and is currently in surgery to have the appendix removed. However, there are no signs that Mrs Branning is expecting a child. Kirsty _isn't _pregnant...''

Following the nurse's shock revelation, Max is completely dumbfounded by Kirsty's deceit, the situation proving too much for him as he once again collapses into a fit of tears. A female hand holds out a tissue towards him and Max looks up to see Lauren stood in front of him. Max takes the tissue from Lauren as she sits beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. Max tells Lauren that the nurse has told him that there is no record or evidence to suggest Kirsty was pregnant and he is struggling to get his head around the fact that all along the 'baby' has been a lie. An increasingly unstable Max tells Lauren that he is unable to comprehend why Kirsty would lie to him, with Lauren left to comfort her father.

Lauren looks to the side and sees the same leaflet that Max was looking at just minutes earlier, withdrawing it from the display. Lauren pushes the leaflet into Max's hand, promising him that no matter what happens with Kirsty from now on - she will get the help she needs in regards to her drinking. Max and Lauren are then interrupted by the same nurse as before, who tells them that Kirsty is now out of surgery and Max can sit with her until she awakes. Max looks at Lauren, before making his way down the corridor - taking one look back at Lauren, who immediately recognises the look of hatred in his eyes.

Max Branning | Jake Wood

Lauren Branning | Jacqueline Jossa

Kirsty Branning | Kierston Wareing

**Nurse | Stephanie Merulla**

**Paramedic #1 | Jack Roth**

**Paramedic #2 | Phoebe Fox**


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday 9th May 2013: News of Kirsty's deceit spreads around the Square

Written by Gillian Richmond | Official rating: 7.14 million

Having spent the night in the hospital with Max, Lauren returns home to find Tanya sat at the kitchen table, still wearing the clothes that she was wearing yesterday. As soon as Lauren walks through the door, Tanya immediately asks whether Kirsty and the baby are okay, and despite the serious tone of the question, Lauren is only able to laugh. A confused Tanya grabs Lauren's arm and tells her to have more respect for Kirsty, although Tanya soon regrets her words when Lauren turns to her and explains that Kirsty lied about being pregnant.

At the hospital, Kirsty finally wakes up following her surgery, though she does not have the physical strength to sit up in order to look at Max. Kirsty asks Max what happened, although Max ignores her question, instead moving closer to Kirsty and pulling the pillows from under her head, placing them behind her in an aggressive manner. Max then grabs Kirsty's face, remarking how usually, a woman in Kirsty's condition would ask how her unborn child was first. Realising that Max knows the truth, Kirsty manages to utter his name, but Max makes it clear that he is not interested in what she has to say. An exhausted Kirsty is forced to watch as Max storms out of the room...

Back on the Square, Lola arrives at Phil's in order to collect Lexi, only to find that Phil has left Lexi in Sharon's care. Lola is furious, even more so when Sharon tells Lola that Lexi had a restless night. Lola demands a reason as to why she wasn't informed of this earlier, leading Sharon to raise her voice as she tells Lola that herself and Phil did not see a justifiable reason to phone Lola when they were perfectly aware that Lexi's sleepless night was due to her teething. ''No justifiable reason?'' Lola screams. ''I'm her Mum!''

Tanya heads to work, desperately trying to get her head around Lauren's revelation, although any chance she had of escaping the situation is blown when Alfie asks her how Kirsty and the baby are coping. Tanya abruptly tells Alfie that there is no baby, which he assumes to mean that Kirsty miscarried. As Alfie tells Tanya to pass his condolences on to Max and Kirsty, Tanya is quick to correct him, telling him that Kirsty didn't 'lose' the baby - as there was never a baby to start with! Alfie is left speechless by the news, quickly dismissing himself from the situation as Tanya shakes her head in disbelief.

On the market, Bianca asks Kat if she has heard anything about Kirsty and unaware that Kirsty's secret is now public knowledge, Kat keeps quiet. That is until Alfie approaches them and tells them that Tanya has just told him that Kirsty lied about her pregnancy. Bianca is stunned by the news and leaves Kat alone on the stall as she goes to speak to Carol about the situation. With Bianca now out of the picture, Alfie looks straight through Kat and asks her if she knew the truth all along and although he suspected she knew something, he is still surprised when Kat admits that Kirsty confessed all to her months ago.

Later in the morning; Abi returns to the Square in her lunch break, only to hear that the gossip regarding her father has spread around the majority of the market. Abi considers taking the afternoon off in order to visit Max at the hospital, although she soon spots that the front door to Max and Kirsty's new home has been left wide open. Abi immediately rushes inside, only to find Max throwing Kirsty's belongings into a black bin bag. Horrified with the state her father is in, Abi pleads with him to stop but Max is insistent that he removes all traces of 'that woman' from his life. Abi asks Max if Kirsty has given him an explanation as to why she lied and Max tells her he didn't give her the opportunity, leading Abi to tell him to give Kirsty a chance to explain herself.

ALSO TODAY, Lola tells Jay and Dexter she does not feel that Phil respects her role as Lexi's mother. Tyler is warned by Mr. Lister that if he catches him selling stolen goods on the market he will revoke his license. And, Poppy discusses the prospect of motherhood with Alice.

Max Branning | Jake Wood

Abi Branning | Lorna Fitzgerald

Kirsty Branning | Kierston Wareing

**Lauren Branning | Jacqueline Jossa**

**Tanya Cross | Jo Joyner **

**Alfie Moon | Shane Richie**

**Bianca Jackson | Patsy Palmer**

**Kat Moon | Jessie Wallace**

**Sharon Rickman | Letitia Dean**

**Phil Mitchell | Steve McFadden**

**Carol Jackson | Lindsey Coulson**

**Jay Brown | Jamie Borthwick**

**Dexter Hartman | Khali Best**

**Tyler Moon | Tony Discipline**

**Poppy Meadow | Rachel Bright**

**Alice Branning | Jasmyn Banks**

**Mr. Lister | Nick Wilton**

**Nurse | Stephanie Merulla**


	5. Chapter 5

Friday 10th May 2013: Kirsty and Max have a showdown [Episode One of Two]

Written by Mark Brotherhood | Official rating: 7.18 million

Kirsty stares at the clock above her hospital bed, a singular tear rolling down her face as she realises that Max has been gone for three hours - and it is unlikely that he will come back. However, just as she is about to give up completely on her marriage, the door to the room is flung open - and Max stands and stares at her, dripping wet from the rain outside. ''You came back'' Kirsty says, hopeful in her tone. Max remains silent, making his way towards Kirsty's bedside, pulling a chair up beside her. Max sits down, holding his head in his hand for a brief moment before grabbing hold of Kirsty' face. ''I came back for the truth.'' Max seeths.

Back on the Square, the heavy rain has caused a power outage, submerging the households and businesses into darkness. Sharon and Phil are among those deeply affected by the power cut, as Denny finds himself terrified of the darkness and ends up in tears. Sharon sits down beside her son and tells him that whenever he is scared, all he has to do is close his eyes and think of Sharon - as she pledges that no matter how dangerous the situation is, she will always find Denny and protect him. Reassured by Sharon's words and the candles that Phil has now placed around the room, Denny cuddles up to his mother. Through the light the candles have created, Sharon stares at the coat she has placed her painkillers in - realising that Denny's safety is her priority.

The Beale's try and maintain a sense of normality despite the horrendous weather, especially as Denise, Kim and Patrick are there - having been invited for dinner by Ian. Ian struggles to concentrate on preparing a meal in the dark conditions and when he takes his eye off the ball for one moment, he fails to notice the tea towel in his hand being set alight by the gas cooker. As Ian notices the flaming rag, he tries his best to extinguish it, something which he eventually achieves; just as Lucy walks in. Lucy immediately slams the door behind her, insisting to her father that she was right all along - Ian isn't ready to run a business.

At the hospital, Max refuses to accept Kirsty's apologies, telling her that any trust the pair had has been completely destroyed by Kirsty's deceit. Kirsty pleads with Max to let her explain the reason why she lied but Max tells her that he doesn't want to hear her excuse. Kirsty tearfully states that she never meant to hurt Max, asserting that her actions were based on love. Max tells her that it hurts more because he didn't hear the truth from her, instead he had to hear it from a Nurse.

''Let me tell you the truth now. Please Max?'' Kirsty cries, her voice muffled by both fatigue and sadness.

''No.'' Max states, before handing Kirsty his wedding ring as he leaves the hospital once more.

As the repercussions from the recent events continue to affect the Branning's, Lauren explains to Tanya that when she last saw her father it was clear he wanted to hurt Kirsty, either emotionally or physically. This is reasserted by Abi, who confesses that she told Max to find out the truth before making any decisions. Suddenly, it dawns on Tanya that Max is going to end his marriage to Kirsty - purely because he believes that now there is no baby to get caught in the crossfire, he has a chance with Tanya. Despite the late hour and the stormy weather, Tanya rushes out onto the Square and gets into a cab - going against the pleas of her daughters and Cora.

As Dexter and Jay sit in the B&B, Dexter asks Jay about the Branning family. Jay laughs, before telling Dexter that there is far too much to explain. Dexter grins - pointing at the weather outside and the lack of electricity, gesturing that they genuinely do have all night. Jay sighs, telling Dexter that with the Branning family, there is always a secret. Whether it be an affair, a pregnancy (or a fake one, in Kirsty's case!) - one person in the family always has something that they are hiding from the rest. Taking a moment to consider Jay's words, Dexter turns to Jay and kisses him. Jay pulls away immediately, instructing Dexter to leave at once. Realising he completely misunderstood his friendship with Jay, Dexter obliges and rushes out of the B&B in tears - completely confused as to the feelings that surfaced just moments previously.

A devastated Kirsty finds the energy to stand up from her bed, ripping the tubes out of her arm, something which unsurprisingly causes her a lot of pain. Kirsty stumbles out onto the corridor as she hears the sound of the clock striking midnight. As she looks to her left, Kirsty sees the staircase to the roof. Looking around her and seeing no one, Kirsty takes a breath before heading up the stairs.

''Happy birthday, Max.'' Kirsty tearfully exclaims.

Kirsty Branning | Kierston Wareing

**Max Branning | Jake Wood**

**Dexter Hartman | Khali Best**

**Jay Brown | Jamie Borthwick**

**Tanya Cross | Jo Joyner**

**Lauren Branning | Jacqueline Jossa**

**Abi Branning | Lorna Fitzgerald**

**Cora Cross | Ann Mitchell**

**Sharon Rickman | Letitia Dean**

**Phil Mitchell | Steve McFadden**

**Denny Rickman | Harry Hickles**

**Ian Beale | Adam Woodyatt**

**Lucy Beale | Hetti Bywater**

**Bobby Beale | Rory Stroud**

**Denise Fox | Diane Parish**

**Kim Fox | Tameka Empson**

**Patrick Trueman | Rudolph Walker**


	6. Chapter 6

Friday 10th May 2013: Kirsty and Max have a showdown [Episode One of Two]

Written by Mark Brotherhood | Official rating: 7.18 million

Kirsty stares at the clock above her hospital bed, a singular tear rolling down her face as she realises that Max has been gone for three hours - and it is unlikely that he will come back. However, just as she is about to give up completely on her marriage, the door to the room is flung open - and Max stands and stares at her, dripping wet from the rain outside. ''You came back'' Kirsty says, hopeful in her tone. Max remains silent, making his way towards Kirsty's bedside, pulling a chair up beside her. Max sits down, holding his head in his hand for a brief moment before grabbing hold of Kirsty' face. ''I came back for the truth.'' Max seeths.

Back on the Square, the heavy rain has caused a power outage, submerging the households and businesses into darkness. Sharon and Phil are among those deeply affected by the power cut, as Denny finds himself terrified of the darkness and ends up in tears. Sharon sits down beside her son and tells him that whenever he is scared, all he has to do is close his eyes and think of Sharon - as she pledges that no matter how dangerous the situation is, she will always find Denny and protect him. Reassured by Sharon's words and the candles that Phil has now placed around the room, Denny cuddles up to his mother. Through the light the candles have created, Sharon stares at the coat she has placed her painkillers in - realising that Denny's safety is her priority.

The Beale's try and maintain a sense of normality despite the horrendous weather, especially as Denise, Kim and Patrick are there - having been invited for dinner by Ian. Ian struggles to concentrate on preparing a meal in the dark conditions and when he takes his eye off the ball for one moment, he fails to notice the tea towel in his hand being set alight by the gas cooker. As Ian notices the flaming rag, he tries his best to extinguish it, something which he eventually achieves; just as Lucy walks in. Lucy immediately slams the door behind her, insisting to her father that she was right all along - Ian isn't ready to run a business.

At the hospital, Max refuses to accept Kirsty's apologies, telling her that any trust the pair had has been completely destroyed by Kirsty's deceit. Kirsty pleads with Max to let her explain the reason why she lied but Max tells her that he doesn't want to hear her excuse. Kirsty tearfully states that she never meant to hurt Max, asserting that her actions were based on love. Max tells her that it hurts more because he didn't hear the truth from her, instead he had to hear it from a Nurse.

''Let me tell you the truth now. Please Max?'' Kirsty cries, her voice muffled by both fatigue and sadness.

''No.'' Max states, before handing Kirsty his wedding ring as he leaves the hospital once more.

As the repercussions from the recent events continue to affect the Branning's, Lauren explains to Tanya that when she last saw her father it was clear he wanted to hurt Kirsty, either emotionally or physically. This is reasserted by Abi, who confesses that she told Max to find out the truth before making any decisions. Suddenly, it dawns on Tanya that Max is going to end his marriage to Kirsty - purely because he believes that now there is no baby to get caught in the crossfire, he has a chance with Tanya. Despite the late hour and the stormy weather, Tanya rushes out onto the Square and gets into a cab - going against the pleas of her daughters and Cora.

As Dexter and Jay sit in the B&B, Dexter asks Jay about the Branning family. Jay laughs, before telling Dexter that there is far too much to explain. Dexter grins - pointing at the weather outside and the lack of electricity, gesturing that they genuinely do have all night. Jay sighs, telling Dexter that with the Branning family, there is always a secret. Whether it be an affair, a pregnancy (or a fake one, in Kirsty's case!) - one person in the family always has something that they are hiding from the rest. Taking a moment to consider Jay's words, Dexter turns to Jay and kisses him. Jay pulls away immediately, instructing Dexter to leave at once. Realising he completely misunderstood his friendship with Jay, Dexter obliges and rushes out of the B&B in tears - completely confused as to the feelings that surfaced just moments previously.

A devastated Kirsty finds the energy to stand up from her bed, ripping the tubes out of her arm, something which unsurprisingly causes her a lot of pain. Kirsty stumbles out onto the corridor as she hears the sound of the clock striking midnight. As she looks to her left, Kirsty sees the staircase to the roof. Looking around her and seeing no one, Kirsty takes a breath before heading up the stairs.

''Happy birthday, Max.'' Kirsty tearfully exclaims.

Kirsty Branning | Kierston Wareing

**Max Branning | Jake Wood**

**Dexter Hartman | Khali Best**

**Jay Brown | Jamie Borthwick**

**Tanya Cross | Jo Joyner**

**Lauren Branning | Jacqueline Jossa**

**Abi Branning | Lorna Fitzgerald**

**Cora Cross | Ann Mitchell**

**Sharon Rickman | Letitia Dean**

**Phil Mitchell | Steve McFadden**

**Denny Rickman | Harry Hickles**

**Ian Beale | Adam Woodyatt**

**Lucy Beale | Hetti Bywater**

**Bobby Beale | Rory Stroud**

**Denise Fox | Diane Parish**

**Kim Fox | Tameka Empson**

**Patrick Trueman | Rudolph Walker**


	7. Chapter 7

**Friday 10th May 2013: Kirsty contemplates suicide [Episode Two of Two]  
Written by Sharon Marshall | Official rating: 7.09 million**

As the rain clears away, Kirsty sits on the roof of the hospital, clutching her mobile phone in her hand. She sobs as she realises that the lie she invented to save her marriage has signaled the end of the union. Kirsty wipes the tears away from her eyes, dialing Max's number as she does so, although she is not surprised when she reaches his voicemail. Kirsty take a sharp intake of breath before she speaks:

''Max, it's me. I'm on the roof of the hospital and honestly, I don't know what I'm about to do. Some people leave a note, but that's not my style - but you'd know that better than anyone. Whatever happens now, you need to know that I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I always used to tell you that my old friends used to tell me that I'd never settle down, but I always told them I'd find a man. The right man. And that was you. The best stories always have an ending, but I've known since I was a little girl that I'd never get my happy ending. That has been saved for you because you are a good man and if these are the last words I'll ever speak to you, I want to make sure that you'll get closure from them. I'm sorry, Max. I love you.''

Outside the hospital, Max leans against the wall, watching as people pass by him. Max reaches into his pocket for his phone, soon finding that Kirsty has left him a voicemail. At first Max ignores it, his hatred towards Kirsty consuming the love that he still feels for her. Wanting to listen to the message in private, Max walks round the corner of the hospital and pushes the phone to his hear, his eyes widening as he listens to Kirsty's words. In the time that Max has listened to the message, Tanya has arrived at the hospital and she is quick to pressure Max into telling her the cause of the look of complete trepidation that is plastered over his face. Max makes an attempt to speak through the newly formed lump in his throat, but he cannot find the words to explain to Tanya. As a few more seconds pass, Max walks past Tanya briskly - only stopping when she grabs his arm. ''She's on the roof Tan'!'' Max cries.

Back on the Square, the power and electricity come back on - although Dexter wishes that they stayed off as he is desperate for nobody to find him following his kiss with Jay. With no other place to run, Dexter makes his way into the launderette, having found the door open. As he steps inside, he finds Michael sat on the bench with his head in his hands - clearly contemplating his situation with Janine. Dexter does not question how Michael gained entry, instead asking Michael if he would mind if Dexter sat beside him. Michael shakes his head, signaling Dexter to take a seat next to him. A short silence ensues, before Michael makes it entirely clear that despite them both seeking solace, Dexter has no place in his business.

Now that the rain has cleared, Janine leaves Scarlett with Alice as she heads over to Heather's old flat, as she has heard from Alice that some of the flats nearby have experienced severe water damage from the rain. As she heads inside Heather's old flat, passer by Shirley calls out to Janine - asking her if she has found a new tenant for the flat. However, Shirley does not get the expected response when Janine informs her that she has found a new tenant - and they are moving into the flat next week! With Janine's words ringing in her ears, Shirley realises that she is yet to move on from the tragic events of last year.

Jay sits in the B&B, still stunned by what happened with Dexter. Feeling isolated and confused, Jay turns to Patrick - who tells him that Dexter may have just misread the signals with Jay, also reminding him that it is not uncommon for people of that age to 'experiment' with their sexuality. Jay asks Patrick whether he should tell Abi what happened, insisting that he and Abi never have secrets. Patrick advises Jay against telling Abi, especially given the recent trauma that the Branning family have faced. Jay understands that this is probably for the best, although his anguish in regards to his relationship with Abi, as well as his confusion as to how he allowed the kiss with Dexter to happen, is clear.

Kirsty walks towards the edge of the roof, her steps cautious and slow - almost as if she was trying to make the pain of what she is about to do disappear. Just as she nears the edge of the roof, she hears Max call out to her and she turns around, to find him stood at the other side of the roof. Max pleads with her to come back to safety, but Kirsty asks Max for an honest answer to her question - whether or not there is any hope for their marriage. Max considers her question for a moment, before telling Kirsty that their marriage is over. Kirsty tells Max that she's not sure whether she can live without him, but Max soon uses the content of the voicemail she left him in order to persuade her otherwise. ''You said that you'd always known you wouldn't get a happy ending, and if you jump, you won't. This is your choice Kirsty, you've got the whole life ahead of you. Tanya can tell you - I'm not worth wasting your life on. In my eyes, it doesn't end here, it doesn't end tonight. Make something of your life Kirsty.'' With Max's words now fresh in her mind, a fragile Kirsty walks towards him - finding herself falling into his arms as he kisses the top of her head.

**Kirsty Branning | Kierston Wareing  
Max Branning | Jake Wood  
Tanya Cross | Jo Joyner  
Jay Brown | Jamie Borthwick  
Dexter Hartman | Khali Best  
Michael Moon | Steve John Shepherd  
Patrick Trueman | Rudolph Walker  
Janine Butcher | Charlie Brooks  
Shirley Carter | Linda Henry  
Alice Branning | Jasmyn Banks**


End file.
